freezing for love
by KissTheRainbow
Summary: They are very cold and lost.


_**Disclaimer:** I own Mutant X……. silent…… ok, ok! You caught me out, I don't own them. went off to sulk_

_A/N: I would like to thank mxangel for editing many, many of my stories…. Well not that many but thanks anyway mxangel!_

* * *

It was freezing but we kept marching. Shalimar and I through the snow, escaping from the enemies. The sky was so dark but yet you can still see the snowflake that has fallen. I wondered it is better to fall a long way down or to freeze. I shook off the thought; it doesn't matter, as long I am with Shalimar. 

It was a nightmare; I just want to wake up. It was so cold. The pain in my fingers, toes and everywhere was unbearable. I am becoming numb and I just want to sleep but I still stumbled through the snow, dragging Shalimar.

I was worried about her; she has been shot, once or twice. I wasn't sure but her breathes was getting shallower.

"There's no way that I am ever going to get shot and run through the snow again," she moaned. She was so serious that I just had to chuckle.

I loved her but she doesn't know. She drives me mad with passion and she is so powerful that I am dumbfounded when she asked me a question, even a simple question.

I wished Jesse and Lexa will just hurry up and find us already. I am not sure how much longer we can run for. But at the same time, I want them to find us tomorrow so I can sleep beside her, even if it is just for one night.

"Brennan…. I am cold and Jesse is getting way too long, so I am just going to hitch a ride instead. The road is just over there."

I gasped. How can there be a road in middle of nowhere but I was glad. There is no way can I describe just how cold it was, how cold my thumb felt as I tried to catch a ride for us. I couldn't feel it; I can't feel the blood or any life in it. Somehow my thumb still does what I want it to do. It like telling someone else's dog to sit.

I don't know how long I was standing by the road before Shalimar spoken once again.

"How much longer do you think till we get a ride?"

I thought for a moment, looking at the cars that go by.

"Well, by your beauty and the cars coming by, it should be any moment now."

I am sure I saw her blushed; she smiled at me and stand a slightly closer.

"It's so cold," she said, her arms clasped and folded, shivering.

What can I said? I can't do anything; the cars wouldn't stop, not even for her.

So I tried to be happy and cheerful, "No! It's sunny. The snow is boiling hot spring rain."

"That would seem to almost make sense," she said, struggling with her rasping breath, "It's the cold that burns on my face."

"Shalimar… we should get going, I don't think the cars is willing to stop."

She looked at me with those puppy eyes, "you mean I am not beautiful enough?"

Gosh, she loved to tease me.

"Well, darling, what can I said? You will always be beautiful enough for me."

She smiled but the colors began to drain from her face as she collapsed onto the floor.

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. I nearly jumped back at the coldness that rested on her body.

"Get up, please." I begged her, I tried to pull her up but she started to cry, holding her arms buried in her chest. "I can't," she said, "I can't... I can't move."

"No," I disagreed, "We can make it through this. It's only just a few more steps before we're home, Jesse will fuss over you. Please! Just get up!"

"I'm going to die," she said with a dying effort, her voice struggling.

I leaned in closer to her. Trying to give her some of my body heat.

"You are not going to die. Not on me. Shalimar, please just get up."

"But I am cold," she whimpered.

"Please, "I begged again, "Get up."

"I can't," she wailed again, still crying.

"Please," I said, "I will do anything for you. Just get up."

She just lay in my arms, she was numb. Her lip was so blue. She wasn't moving. I wailed with despair.

"Baby, please…Get up!"

"If you love me…You will let me go." She whispered.

My eyes snapped open, what was she asking? Was she asking to let her die?

"No!" I yelled.

"You don't love me?" Tears were running down her face.

"I do. I don't want you to die. We have the rest of our lives to be with each other."

"Please Brennan. Leave me alone. If I can be big enough to die without you then you can be big enough to let me die."

I couldn't say anything but to watch her mumbled a thank and took her last breath.

And so, that night went on... Several hours past, and she were gone. I never left her side.

Jesse and Lexa arrived too late. She was stiff but deep inside my heart she still lives.

But what we had, what we found in each other, though it was not enough to last an eternity, it was enough…. I am big enough to live without her and she was big enough to die.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
